Fantastic
by xKrazyKittenx
Summary: Don't read if you haven't seen Journey's End. Rose finds something out about the Doctor living with her on her world and she couldn't be happier. ORIGINAL 10/Rose Long Oneshot


This is a story my FF friend PrincessDanni inspired me to write

This is a story my FF friend PrincessDanni inspired me to write. Just read it please! And review. Thank you. Oneshot. REAL 10/Rose

Rose Tyler sat quietly on Bad Wolf beach. Her legs stretched out as the waves lightly lapped against her toes. The three of them had decided to stay in Norway tonight and then leave for London, first thing in the morning. Jackie had gone to bed as soon as night had fallen and the Doctor was buying clothes. Rose blinked up at the dark sky and the shinning stars, it was weird to see them again but now that everything was back into place, she'd get used to them. She wondered if she'd even been to any of the stars she was looking at.

"Rose?" A soft voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. She glanced upwards to see the Doctor staring down at her. She smiled weakly at him and he lowered himself down onto the sand. "Are you feeling okay?" He gently put an arm around her shoulders and looked at her.

"I'm fine. Really." Rose took a deep breath. "Fine." She then looked at the Doctor's brown eyes, full of concern. "What are we going to call you then? You can't exactly still be called Doctor. John Smith? John Smith but everyone calls you Doctor?" She tried to make her voice sound bouncy and happy but they both knew it wasn't real.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." The Doctor shrugged, he lightly lay down completely and stared up at the stars. "I miss the TARDIS." He then smiled goofily. "But I'd rather be here. Obviously." He looked upwards and took a deep breath. "Wow I haven't smelt sea air for a long time."

Rose smiled down at him and lowered herself down too and rested her head on his chest. "I've missed you. So much." She announced. "I mean… I know you're not totally him you're not that one I had all those… adventures with but you're exactly like him. I'll get used to you."

"Rose…" The Doctor began but he shut his mouth. "Never mind, I have a feeling you're going to find out in a minute anyway." Unknown to Rose, he smirked to himself and looked up at the dark sky.

"What are you on –" She stopped and then sat up. "What? No…" She put her ear to his chest and listened then she sat up again. "Y-you have two hearts!" She squeaked. Her voice shocked, her mouth dropped open lightly. "H-how is that possible? You only had one heart! I felt it! Which Doctor are you?"

The Doctor smiled lightly. "Surprise." He sighed. "Well you see, The TARDIS used the DNA linking us together and creating his parallel existence to go into a state of flux causing the neubyclaix acid in formux nebular to malfunction and ending in the same personality showing the difference between the two life forms" He explained.

Rose blinked at him. "Come again?"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Basically she swapped us. Tomorrow I'm going to be half-human, half Time Lord but still me. The TARDIS knows – obviously – that you're Bad Wolf and I'm the Oncoming Storm. For some reason, those two things are meant to be together and because I was the one who actually lived our past, you and I have a stronger connection. The TARDIS then transferred my soul into the other me. So I'll still be able to live with you."

"But…" Rose frowned. "What about the genocide? And the other Doctor? What happens to him? You said he was too dangerous to be alone?" She couldn't take it all in, it had happened in such a rush.

"Oh, three Daleks disappeared before they could be killed so no doubt the other Doctor will face them again. The TARDIS will keep an eye on him and Donna…" The Doctor sighed. "Donna will have lost her memory… but they'll be someone new to keep an eye on the other Doctor, and I managed to send a message to Captain Jack before we transformed so he should be okay."

"Wait… so you're telling me… you're the _real _Doctor? The original? You're not the DoctorDonna one?" Rose gaped, the Doctor nodded, a huge grin on his face. "You're the one who was with me during it all?" Another nod. "Were you the one who whispered in my ear and I kissed?"

"All me. The one and only!" The Doctor announced, sounding pleased. He then looked at Rose with a mock-glare. "I can't believe you! You kissed me when you thought I was the other Doctor, right in front of him when you though he was the real Doctor! You would have kissed him in front of me? Well thanks a lot!"

"Only because you didn't tell me you loved me… even though you kind of did." Rose then jumped up and stared at him. "Hold on, I felt one heart earlier.. how?" She hauled the Doctor to his feet and stared at him, her brow furrowed.

"The TARDIS did that." He then looked crestfallen. "I'm going to miss that old thing." He then grinned happily. "But I got something much better." He then looked right into Rose's eyes. "It's me. The real me."

Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face, she could tell by looking in his eyes that it was the real him. "So you were the one who said all that stuff to me earlier? You were the one whispering in my ear?" Rose then frowned again. "Hold on, why would you give up being a Time Lord? What for?"

The Doctor didn't leave her eyes. "The same reason of what I whispered in your ear." He then leant forward. "I love you." He then pulled his head back. "It was me who said that. It was me who said about how I want to spend my remaining life – when I get it – with you."

"And you weren't going to tell me that you were the real Doctor?" Rose gaped, staring at him. "Tomorrow you'll become part-human! Were you planning on telling me?" She still didn't leave his eyes as the moon shone onto his face.

"I was going to! You would have known anyone because the removal of my second heart to make me part human is going to be kind of painful. You would have seen it and you would know." He then grinned, a grin so wide. "I can spend my life with you if you still want."

Rose couldn't resist it anymore, she threw her arms around him and kissed him, again and he kissed her back. "I don't understand it." Rose muttered, "I don't know why or how but I don't care, because your all mine. Even though I feel really selfish."

The Doctor laughed. "You shouldn't, you didn't make it happen, it was the TARDIS." He kissed her a bit more and then he looked at her. "My last day as a Time Lord, I'm going to miss it but you're going to have to live with this old face forever. if you want."

"Of _course_ I do!" Rose smiled. She looked at his solemn face and giggled. "This is so weird, I love it." She then looked at her watch. "We better go… we're leaving at five – in the morning!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well we're not sleeping for a while." Rose swore she heard the Doctor mutter as they made their way to the hotel.

Three Days later

Everyone had been home for a few days, Jackie and the Doctor were staying at the Tyler Mansion – the new Tyler mansion though because Jackie and Pete had felt a bit funny living in that old house. The two of them and Tony lived in a brand new mansion, which had been cheap for Pete because he was the head of a lot of businesses.

Rose lived in a fairly big apartment but she lived with friends so her and the Doctor were going to buy a new apartment, just for the two of them. Until then, the Doctor was staying with Jackie but Rose stayed over every night, she was basically living at home again. She woke up one moment and went downstairs to see the Doctor cooking breakfast with Jackie.

"What the hell is going on?" She gaped, her mouth in an O shape. Jackie and the Doctor cooking breakfast? What had happened to the world? She stared at the new half-human, half-Time Lord Doctor, she didn't want to remember the change, he had looked in a lot of pain but now it was official, he would grow old and die and be able to have kids and get married.

"Jackie's teaching me how to cook!" The Doctor smiled broadly and Jackie nodded but she threw Rose a mock-annoyed look. "I mean _obviously _I can simple cook but now she's teaching me how to proper cook!" He laughed like a little kid and turned around to check the eggs.

"His a nightmare!" Jackie joked loudly, causing the Doctor to pull a face and stick out his tongue. "Nearly burnt the house down! Obviously when he became half-human, it knocked out a few of his brain cells!" Jackie and Pete knew all about what happened, they could hardly not after the Doctor nearly died in pain. She then looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Finally your up."

"Finally!" The Doctor agreed cheerfully kissing Rose lightly. He then glanced at Jackie. "Where are Pete and Tony?" Tony adored the Doctor, they had hit it off straight away since Tony had a huge liking of the super-natural, they had decided not to tell him the whole truth until he was a bit older but they told him a few simple things.

"Pete's gone to work and he took Tony to nursery on the way." Jackie announced. She then glanced over at Rose. "You're back at work tomorrow aren't you? And Doctor, what are you going to do now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't know. What about…" He then clicked his fingers. "Science teacher or I could teach Physics at a university… do they have universities on this reality?" He looked puzzled.

"A teacher? I can see you as a young, cool teacher. I suppose that'll do. As long as I don't have to be a dinner lady again." Rose muttered. "And yes, they do have universities but they're called colleges, the school system on this reality is like the old realities American school system. So you have grade school or elementary school, then junior high or middle school, then high school and then college..."

"I get it." The Doctor nodded happily. "Cool, I'll do that… though what am I supposed to do? Technically I don't exist. What did you do when you first came here? You know with birth certificates and all that stuff?"

"Aha. Sarah-Jane, she's still into Aliens and stuff but she never met you. I'll take you to her later." Rose then smirked. "The toast is burning."

Later, the two of them made their way to Sarah-Jane's house. She grinned at Rose but looked at the Doctor quizzically. Sarah Jane led the way upstairs, Rose waved at Luke who took a break from kissing his girlfriend Maria, and waved back.

"So whose he?" Sarah-Jane questioned. "You said you needed urgent business, what is it?"

"Well you know my mum and I had the whole journey here with the parallel world. Well this is the Doctor and his here to stay but he needs a name, birth certificate, parents and all that stuff." Rose explained. "The same as my mum and I needed."

"How did you get all this stuff if you didn't travel with me?" The Doctor looked around at some of the technology, which he recognized from when he and Sarah-Jane travelled together.

"I travelled with another Time Lord. The Master." Sarah-Jane explained. "Now, what do you want your name to be? Parents name? birth date…?" She asked a few more questions and then it was official, John Smith had always been apart of the world but everyone called him the Doctor. Sarah-Jane even gave him an automatic teachers degree and five thousand pounds in cash from Mr Smith. "I use this for good, not evil by the way." She laughed. She then frowned. "Luke, can you take a break from kissing for five minutes and tidy your room? Kids, eh?"

Rose laughed and then looked at the Doctor. "Come on, let's enrol you in the local school. Luke, Maria and Clyde go there too." Rose explained. "Good kids."

By the end of the day, the Doctor was an official science teacher at the school and was a legal man on Earth. They had also both looked for an apartment and were promised a response the next evening.

"Not bad for a days work." The Doctor muttered and gently leaned down and kissed Rose. "The slow path but I think I can survive, if I'm with you. Wow, that sounded move-like but you know what I mean." He kissed her again.

They stood their kissing on the front door step until suddenly they were both drenched in water. Rose looked up. "Mum? What the hell are you doing?" Jackie was peering out the window with an empty bucket of water in her hands.

"I wanted to give the neighbours a better view." Jackie called down. "Now get inside because curfew starts soon!" She then poked her head back inside and closed the window.

The Doctor pulled a face. "Sorry ma'am." He muttered, Rose laughed and the two of them went inside.

That evening Rose looked around. Jackie and Pete were sitting on a sofa, the fire flickering lightly, Tony sitting on Jackie's lap, telling everyone a story about what had happened that day. The Doctor sat next to Rose, his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder.

She smirked and the Doctor noticed. "What are you grinning at?" He whispered under Tony.

"Everything. My mum, dad and little brother are all sitting together. Then I'm sitting here next to the _real_ man I love." She looked up at him. "It just makes me feel…" She shrugged.

"Makes you feel…" The Doctor encouraged

She laughed lightly and looked at him. "Fantastic."

The End

Short I know but I hope you enjoyed.

Sorry if some of it didn't make sense but oh well!

Please, please, please review!


End file.
